


Embrace

by noadventureshere



Series: The Observation of Trifles [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s04e02 The Lying Detective, Heartbeat, M/M, Pre-Slash, Season/Series 04, the embrace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:11:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noadventureshere/pseuds/noadventureshere
Summary: Can John hear Sherlock's heartbeat when they embrace?





	

John doesn't hear it at first. The noise in his head is too loud to hear anything else for quite some time. He hasn't cried like this since he was a child. He feels like one now. Wrapped in strong arms, swaying slightly. He's not, but he feels safe. When was the last time he felt safe?

In time, his sobbing subsides. He is clinging to his friend. And Sherlock is holding him. Strong fingers on the back of his skull, warm palm on his nape. He can feel Sherlock's cheek resting against his head. He wonders when he pulled himself closer, practically burrowing into his friend's neck. When did Sherlock put his other arm around John's waist, holding him. He unclenches his fists, smoothing out the starbursts he has made of Sherlock's dressing gown. He wonders if Sherlock will push him away now. 

Sherlock shifts his hold a little but does not let go. John's skin feels like it will vibrate off his bones. He wonders which of them is trembling. He wants to move, to sit down together, to lie down together and never let go. He wonders if they'll ever do this again. 

John feels calm, breathing in the scents of home. The lemon cleaners, the faint burned plastic smell that never went away. The spicy citrus of Sherlock's shampoo overlaid with the musty scent of stale tea. He feels like he's been stripped raw. They are breathing in sync and it fills John with a quiet joy. Their chests expanding and pushing against each other. There is a susurrus in John's head. The sounds of 221b all condensing into a steady beat. Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump. 

They will survive. They will do it by standing together. John closes his eyes and lets everything else float away. Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump. Two of them, against the rest of the world.


End file.
